The Mirror
by o0NarnianLullaby0o
Summary: When Clary and Isla Kennedy are taken aboard the Dawn Treader, they find something more amazing than they could've ever imagined. A mirror that shows what you want the most. But the girls didn't even know that love was what they wanted...  AU
1. Chapter 1

**I've been debating with myself whether to make this roleplay into a story for a long time, and we had another one before that. But we were still noobs at that sort of stuff and back then was when my characters acted much like Mary-Sues, I suppose. Please don't think I find the war going on at the moment funny, and Isla doesn't either. That's just her character personality. I understand how serious the war is right now. Anyways, I'll be taking pieces of the roleplay to put in this story and hopefully you'll like it! Please read and review!**

Never in her life had Clarissa Kennedy been so thirsty. The hot Mediterranean climate and the sun that shone brightly above Clarissa's head made it not at all better. Now Clary was forced to follow a good dozen of people, but alone. She had a sister and she had been parted from her earlier in the morning as those weird savage men claimed to sell them now. Clarissa was positive that there could not be a way around or out here, and she was too exhausted to fight against it. Her hands hurt from the iron chains that were tied around her wrists and she was hungry too. They got lead to a market place and she turned her head to see if her sister was anywhere. Right behind her, a young girl and who she presumed was her little brother got pushed and she felt so sorry for them. But at least they had each other.

Isla Kennedy herself was pretty sure that if they were in their own world, that these people were probably pirates or terrorists or something. One guy wore a turban and it really did remind her of Osama Bin Laden or something... though if Osama Bin Laden was selling them Isla would've-... no, she wouldn't have. Now was the day Isla chose to wear a dress and why had she? She had no idea, but it was sunny out and the dress only was cut just above the knee. Everyone else she had seen had been wearing long dresses and it made Isla feel uncomfortable. If they were being sold, and they definitely were, what would happen to her just because she was wearing a shorter dress? She couldn't see her sister anywhere and she knew they would be split up. Isla's wrists hurt from the chains and she just wished she could have them off soon enough...

Clarissa truly was about to cry as she saw one after another getting sold up that stand... or not. Those who were too old or not pretty enough, to weak or just too... anyway, they got sent onto a boat. That boat just sent out on the sea got swallowed up by some green mist that could have been a candidate for The Fog. It was by far the _creepiest_ thing that she ever had seen in her whole life. How could this not be some kind of immensely fucking lucid dream? Clarissa stumbled a bit back as she got sent up there together with the girl and the boy behind her. The colour had left her face and the thirst would not add to that. Her eyes were scared as she looked over the crowd. Tons and tons and tons of old paedophile perverts, because that was probably what they were. The girl and boy beside her just looked like about 15, not more. It was horrible.

Lucy was... well, first of all, worried about her brothers and Caspian. Second, she was worried about what would happen to her and Eustace... because they were most certainly going to be sold and there were so many people here! She had already tried breaking out of the chains and she couldn't, not that she believed she could anyway. Eustace was making a big fuss out of it, as much as Lucy had told him to stay quiet and that he was attracting attention to himself that they did not want right now and Lucy was getting sick of it.

"Eustace, please, just be quiet!"

Taking a glance over to the boy, Clarissa was way too desperate to be quiet and cleared her throat.

"Your brother is such a pain." Clarissa whispered.

"He's not my brother. If he was, I think I'd have gotten used to it by now." Lucy said it quietly, a sigh almost, and she wondered if the girl could really hear her that it was so quiet.

Up there they stood and... Maybe it was the last time either of them talked to anyone again, so she might as well just use it. But Eustace... that was what he was called, and he was impossible. Shouting something about the British Consul was clearly not helping. Wait, the British Consul? With wide eyes, Clarissa stared at the both of them.

"I'm from London!" Clarissa told them.

That was for real, the last thing that she said, because one of the men had just set a bid for her. And it was the only one, so she was officially his now. Clarissa wanted to faint... just... to not see anything anymore. And _where _was her sister?

That was when so many things happened at the same time. A few people pushed back their hoods and... a fight broke loose. A fight that the girl she just saw was _very_ good in. Clarissa, suddenly, felt so tiny on this world. After all, she had NO fighting experience at _all._ The chaos had broken loose.

Isla however, she could see her sister now and just before the fight broke loose she called her sister's name the loudest she could. After all, she had no idea who anyone was or what this was happening and when the men who had been guarding them left, she began to run over to her sister and at one moment, she had to duck from having her head chopped off with one of those curved sword things. Were they using freaking cutlasses? Isla didn't even have a chance to see, because she wanted to get out of the way as quickly as possible and she eventually got to her sister.

"Clary, where should we go?" Isla yelled it over the shouts of everyone and they were pretty loud. Isla had always looked up to her sister when they were growing up. She had been a role model to her, even though they were only one year apart. Allot of people seemed to be good at fighting here and her and her sister had no idea what to do. Isla just wanted to get out of the way of the fight right now... she had no idea which side was on which, who was fighting against who...

Then, another group of men and a grandpa came across the fight, pushing themselves into the middle of it. It was so exciting that Clarissa wished she would have taken sword training or anything like that. Something like that boiled her blood and she wanted to be a part of it too. That sort of happened, as one guy with freaking goat legs threw a sword across her and she caught it. With wide eyes, she looked at her sister. Though... More like behind her sister because:

"FUCK! WATCH OUT!" Suddenly, Clarissa screamed.

Quickly, one of those men tried to sneak up behind Isla, but Clarissa pushed her sister aside so that she fell to the floor and Clarissa... she did something absolutely horrible. She pushed the sword _through_ him. As that happened, Clarissa dropped the sword.

She never had killed someone before, but this felt horrible. It made her want to throw up. In Pirates of the Caribbean, it always looked so cool when they did that. This was not cool at all. Seeing the man fall to the floor made Clary feel so sick all of a sudden, and when it made her see stars in front of her eyes she tried to stable herself on something but there was nothing around.

It took her only a minute before everything around her went black.

**So? What did you think? :D Please read and review! I need feedback :D I'm going to go work on the second chapter now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and such :D Usually I don't get many reviews but my writing has improved as I've said in my other fic last time I updated. I really should continue with that, so I'll start writing the next chapter now. And to Maeneth, yeah, this still is a roleplay. We just started, and I want to keep it close to what we're currently doing right now so I don't lose track of the roleplay. No spoilers though! ;) I'm going to update a chapter each day, so HOPEFULLY I can keep that goal though I have allot of work from school and such right now. You can see Isla and Clary on my profile! Again, thanks, and please read and review!**

Isla should've done something as her sister fell to the floor, but she was breathing so heavily and the man next to her was dead... and he was starting to bleed allot, and when Isla saw the blood quickly beginning to make its way over to Isla, not to her liking, Isla quickly scuttled over to her sister and she stood, her sister in her arms and she tried to hold her up steadily. Isla was thirsty, tired and hungry and not to mention filled with worry. And now, her sister passing out made it even worse. With a whimper, Isla moved one arm from her sister and pulled the sword slowly out of the man with a shudder... just in case she would need it in future. She couldn't leave her sister here and now, she probably just looked so stupid standing there holding her unconscious sister but what _was_ she meant to do?

"Clary? Clary, wake up." Isla shook her sister slightly, whimpering a bit when her sister didn't respond. She looked so dead and... No, she didn't want to think about that.

Edmund was the first one to notice those two oddly dressed girls who seemed to be in great need. While one of them looked rather unconscious or dead, the other one tried her hardest to lift her up and he left the fight be for a second, calling for Lucy to help him there. Together they approached the girls, a look of concern on his face.

"Can we help you?" His voice sounded breathless from the fight and he pushed the sword he carried back back into the sheath.

He saw a bloody sword in the girls hand and a dead man right behind them and frowned, but he said nothing. Certainly neither of them looked like they were practiced in fighting and the conscious girl looked _very _scared.

"What happened to your friend? Here, let me help you carrying her." Edmund gave the girl a reassuring smile.

Lucy, she recognized the girl from the Market, and also that she said something about London. She made sure that Isla was alright and decided it was better if they kept them away from the battle that seemed extremely well handled by the others and the crew.

When she had seen a dark haired young man and woman coming towards her, she had no idea which side they were on and if any of these people were even the _good_ side. At first, she was a bit nervous to hand over her sister to these strangers. But, he radiated no sign of danger. Isla shouldn't have trusted him so quickly, but she did.

"If... if you could. She's my sister. She did that to the guy over there and then she passed out."

She was nervous, and she had no idea where she should go right now and if she should let her sister be taken by the other young man, but she kept her eyes on her sister and him as she was guided away from the fight. They were further away from the Battle now, but Isla could still hear the noise from it loud and clear, even if it was a little less loud and she didn't want to see anyone do what her sister had done again. It was horrible and made Isla feel sick and she was fine when it happened with films, but not in real life...

"She was one of the slaves that were supposed to get sold." Lucy began. She looked exhausted. Never had she expected this to happen to her or anyone she knew and she had been so worried about the three men. "She was supposed to get sold alongside me and Eustace. She said she was from London." At that, Edmund's dark eyes widened and he turned towards Isla while he still carried her unconscious sister.

"You are from London?" The Pevensies never before had met anyone else from their world. In Narnia, at least. And right now seemed to be the wrong time and place to discuss it over. But they could not leave them here either, that was for sure. "Follow me. I will bring you to someone who takes you to the ship. There you shall have food and rest, and we will discuss everything else later." He saw the concern and mistrust in Isla's eyes, but he couldn't blame her. "Lucy will go with you. I know that you don't trust us, but we won't harm you. We're from London too."

All that Lucy said, Isla kept her head down as they walked but when Edmund asked if they were from London, Isla's head shot up and she nodded to him. They really seemed too old fashioned to be from London, and their Accent was one of the old ones that not many people had anymore. Also, they were wearing much different clothes to the ones that you would normally wear in London. They were medieval, but the material was the sort of material Royalty would wear in the 1500's. Were they Royalty? It wouldn't be hard to believe.

Lucy took in the appearance of Isla. Her hair was a dark brown, her hair falling in waves around her head. There was not a giant mop of hair on her head, but it seemed delicate. She had dark brown eyes, but not as dark as Caspian's were. His were so dark that you could almost not see his pupils. She had freckles under her eyes and on her nose, and her sister shared resemblance with Isla. From what Lucy could see, her hair was exactly the same as Isla's, but she didn't know about Clarissa's eyes. They both wore almost the same facial features. They both had freckles and they both had dark hair.

"Thank you... for before and now too." Isla couldn't even remember how she _got_ here and she wondered if her sister could instead of her. She would have to ask her... But she was going on a Ship? If this was old times, then it would be an old boat... and then she saw it, floating on the water and it was absolutely beautiful. "Woah..." After a while, she looked to her sister still in his arms. Now may not have been the best time to exchange names, but she should. "I'm Isla. And my sister is Clary." She looked between the two of them.

Lucy's expression, besides the exhaustion and strain, looked friendly and open and she shot Isla a smile.

"I am Lucy Pevensie. This is Edmund, my brother. I have two more siblings, Peter and Susan... But Susan is not here with us."

A look of grief crossed her features that was gone as fast as it came and they reached a wooden boat that would bring them to the ship. It was docked at the harbour and occupied by no one else than Eustace.

An annoyed groan escaped Edmund's throat and his expression darkened. "If it isn't our cowardly little Cousin who rather runs than taking a sword in his hand to fight."

Lucy cleared her throat in apology. "Forgive us. I actually have no idea why Aslan brought him here too.

But, as usual, Eustace had something to say back to that. "I am NOT useless, if that was what you were thinking! You should have seen me... Me fighting! If it wasn't for me, you'd be all dead by now!"

The three of them all shared a look of disbelief in that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**In case anyone was wondering, you pronounce Isla like you would Island. Not like Islam. Also: Surprise in this chapter. I think you'll be shocked at who's there too?**

Isla seemed to feel safer with these two people but she hoped that Clary would wake up soon so it wasn't so... awkward. Or maybe it would be more awkward, she didn't know. Isla didn't know what happened next, or where she and her sister went while they were in Narnia, but she would ask later... normally her sister asked all these sorts of Questions and Isla had always relied on her big sister when her parents weren't there. But now, she could do it herself and she set her eyes on the boy in the small boat.

"I hate kids like that. Is he always like that?" Isla leaned over to Edmund and murmured it to him, but Eustace heard.

"I am _not _a kid! I'm probably cleverer than you and... How old are you? You look about nineteen, anyway. I bet you read those fairytale books like these two here. Useless things, if I must say. Just makes people like me who read proper, logical books annoyed from all the nonsense they come out with!"

Isla looked to Edmund then, glancing between her sister's face and Edmund's own one. She guessed that it was best to ignore him, and Eustace threw his hands up in the air in exasperation before he leaned on his two hands and avoided the gaze of his Cousins, keeping his gaze on the water.

"When the boys in my class annoyed me I usually just... actually, never mind." Isla didn't want to give these two a bad impression when she had just met them and she let Eustace hear everything that she was saying. Which earned a grumble from Eustace about 'Uncontrolled students' or something.

"The boys in your class? You go to school with boys?" A pause. "Well, went, I suppose." It was Eustace who said it. Lucy looked between Edmund and Isla, a shocked expression on her face.

"Of course... Mostly everyone I know does or did, though some people go to private schools. But I do prefer mixed schools. It's much more... amusing." Isla grinned, looking between the three and she had barely realized that Edmund had been rowing, because he stopped now and raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I've never heard of that before..." He paused, shaking his head before he started rowing again. "By the way, to your question before... he's _always _like that."

Isla simply grinned.

Once on the ship, it was not long that everyone on there could hear the cheer that came from the Island, and everyone knew the fight was won. Edmund wished he could see it, feeling grief that it was always his brother to get the cheer. But he had helped someone and that was by far more important than winning a fight. Despite Lucy's cordial, Clarissa remained sleeping. Not to blame her, she and Isla must have been deadly exhausted. The others soon arrived on the Dawn Treader and Edmund waited to talk to Caspian about the new ship members.

What he did not expect was that the sword he carried was rightfully his now, to work up and clean and he smiled at him thankfully. "There is something I need to talk to you about..." he started, the sword held firmly in his grip.

"On the Island, I and Lucy came across two young women in need. They are from London, like us. One of them is still unconscious... But we brought them on board."

Caspian _had_ wondered where Edmund had been before. He understood now and he nodded to him.

"Where did you take them?" As long as Edmund knew that they were no threat to the other crew members and people on the ship, it was fine with him. Edmund was responsible and he acted much older than he looked. Which was in fact the case and people knew it... Well, maybe some didn't. "How did you find them?"

Isla however, she did not sleep. She lay on her side for a long while and watched her sister and she hoped that she would be alright even though the others said she would be. She had no idea how long she was there, but she was. Isla held her elder sister's hand, and she hoped that if she was alright physically that she would be alright after what had happened with the sword and the guy... and she didn't want to think of the proper word for it right now because it seemed so wrong to think of her sister and that word together. It didn't fit and it never would.

Peter was the first one to check on the girls. They were brought into Caspian's chamber which was now used by Lucy. It must have been rough days for the girls and he only could imagine how terrified they must be. But he needed to talk to them or, at least one of them and especially bring them some food. Knocking on the door, Peter entered the room now, his gaze curious. Then he cleared his throat.

"I see that your sister still is unconscious..." He also saw how quickly she sat up and quickly added: "I'm Peter. Lucy's brother. She told me everything about you so far. I came here to offer you some food that's been prepared. You must be starving."

Isla hadn't even heard footsteps or anyone coming even, and that was why she turned around so quickly. The men who had been in order of them had been pretty rough and they had a habit of being good at sneaking up on people. Isla wasn't used to roughness and if they even pushed her a little, she fell and one time she even cut her knee and she still had the scar from it. Could that get infected if she didn't clean it? She would've, but she couldn't and she was worried about that now... Jesus, Isla, you worry yourself too easily. But she didn't want to lose a leg anyway.

"She is." Isla sat up then and stood too, looking to her sister and then back at him. "It's nice to meet you..." She paused. "I'm Isla. Kennedy. Like the president..." She rolled her eyes and shook her head then. Then she blushed because it was so stupid. But yes, she actually was starving and she had never even gone a day without food before, let alone five days... well, without eating properly. In there, they were only given stale bread and old water... sometimes which Isla didn't eat.

Soon, they were leaving and Isla's stomach grumbled at the thought of food. Proper food that she could finally eat! Isla smiled to Peter as he held the door open for her and she didn't know that Peter thought that her cheek bones looked hollow, but if she did, she most certainly looked ugly and she was already thin enough before she had been starved for those five days. She certainly was starving though and she _really_ did need food soon.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have anything except this thing." She tugged at the skirt of her dress then, but it wasn't as if it was really short. It went to her knees, which was fine. She didn't like wearing things that were too short because it made her self-conscious, and of many things, not just one. "Will she be alright if we leave her?" Isla glanced back to the hallway she had just walked down, wondering. Her sister would never forgive herself if anything happened to her, but they really did seem safe in this place... well, on this ship. Whoever Caspian was, she knew he was a King, and she had heard Edmund talking about him before in the little boat, he seemed fine even though she had never met him before... Isla felt a little bad for leaving her sister to get food, but she wouldn't wake up anyway so she could do nothing.

"I've never seen clothing like yours before..."

Isla hardly realized that they had reached the 'dining area' or whatever it was called, but she realized it when Lucy spoke. She recognized the faces: Lucy, no Eustace, but Peter.

No one ever wore short skirts like that in London, and especially not in Narnia. Lucy truly wondered where they actually came from... Or if that much time had already passed in their world. If so, then Susan would be an old woman now. If she was still alive... filled with sadness, Lucy tried to think of something entirely else. But to think ... no. Lets just drop it.

"I will join you later. I don't feel too hungry right now." The youngest of the Pevensies excused herself, leaving Peter and Isla by themselves. He probably would tell her everything about Narnia, about them being the Kings and Queens and the story so far. And later he would tell her everything that he figured out about Isla.

**Like it? Hate it? **_**Love **_**it? Give me your reactions :D Please review! Thanks to people who have reviewed, again... and now I'm off to draw a future couple in this story xD Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for now posting for yesterday! But since I didn't, I'll post two chapters. I'll try, because its 12:34 right now and I have to get to the Cinema to see Pirates of the Carribean with my dad at quarter to two. I've closed IMVU down so no one can talk to bother me. Off to type now!**

"So," Peter paused, looking down at the table before looking back at Isla. "How did you get here? And how long have you been here already?"

Her own gaze turned to Peter now and she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, making her cheeks go red with a blush. "I don't really remember how we got here. And for the days... since I can remember, about five I think. But I don't know how long I was... well, you could call it asleep. But I don't know how long I was asleep for so it might have been a couple more."

"Five days..." Peter could see why her sister would not be able to keep awake any longer and her gaze turned worried. "You don't look like you had much to eat." If at all... And everyone they could save would probably have lived through the same sad fate. "I am sorry that your start in Narnia has been so horrible. But there are other places, much more peaceful and beautiful..."

Peter smiled and thought of Cair Paravel, wondering if they'd ever see it again. He knew that Caspian finished building it, that he lived and ruled there now and he was sure it looked as glorious as ever. Isla, she was nice though. He could see the suspicious look in her eyes, but was she to blame after all she had been through? The table was full with food. Caspian would join later, he said, so Peter offered Isla a chair and sat down himself.

"Make yourself at home." He nodded towards her.

She looked so shy and so hungry that it nearly broke his heart. Why did things like these happen to girls like her who probably did not deserve any of that? What was Aslan thinking? He knew that Aslan had something to do with this though. No one ever came here without any purpose and probably he knew that the Pevensies were close.

Isla... she could not concentrate on anything else right now when she saw that _food_... because there was just so much of it. More than she had ever seen at once in her _life_! She was indeed shy though, and at the sight of the food it made her stomach rumble and she felt the blood rush up to her face again, like what had happened with Edmund, and she was probably blushing so red right now. And when he told her to make herself at home, she nodded quickly. They had let her have a bath before, maybe not an ideal one, but still she had a bath and there were some lovely scents there that Lucy had told her she could use. She was just glad that she didn't have to go to dinner smelling seriously bad. Ugh, she hated to even think of what it would have been like. Soon, they started to eat and Isla went as slow as normal, trying to be polite, even though she wanted to stuff her face but she couldn't do that right now. And also... she _wouldn't._

"Forgive me, but you don't look like you're from London. Your dress and all."

Peter got her at the right time, because she had just finished chewing and she glanced down at her dress. "I _am_ from London." She couldn't understand why he had never seen a dress like this before. Unless he was thinking about a different London...

"I've got a few dresses but I usually wear shorts in hot weather... You've never seen anything like this dress before? It's not a designer brand I suppose but... it was in the 2011 Catalogue..." She blushed even more now because she really was talking too much, she thought, and what she was talking about was probably what they didn't even want to know. Isla loved buying dresses though and she wore nothing other than denim shorts or dresses in the Summer. She hated wearing Skirts.

The most confused look crossed his face now and he stared at her as if she spoke a different language. But wait... "2011? It is the year 2011 for you?" It had something fiction like, two girls coming from the future... And it truly made him wonder how much time has passed in their world. Not unlike Lucy, Peter worried immensely about Susan because he could not understand how time between Narnia and home worked. He dropped his fork and cleared his throat then.

"I see. This is something we never faced yet. You must see, when we left London, it was 1948."

"I was born in 1990." They looked so confused, Isla thought as she looked at his face and it made her blush even more, if she even _could_ blush even more.

But then... "... Oh." That was why they spoke with such an accent like that and *that* was why he had never seen dresses like hers before. Back then, Isla knew they had been much longer and it made her feel slightly nervous because she was... well, they probably thought her dress was far too short. They probably thought she was a whore or something...

So... Their sister got stuck in a world that aged when only a month for them has passed. He wished he could figure out what really was going on... But Aslan remained yet hidden. Didn't no time usually pass in his own world when they were in Narnia? How could that have changed? Peter picked up his fork then and he looked pale.

"We will figure out why you are here. And why you have been sent to the Lone Islands." He was scared of the answer though.

After all, he had yet to find out why HE was back here as well. He was not sure if he wanted to know the answer. "Meanwhile you can have a few of our clothes. We don't have any dresses on board though. No one expected female passengers." He shot her a smile, trying to encourage her to smile too.

**Part 2**

But, meanwhile, for the first ten minutes of Isla and Peter talking, Clarissa remained motionless in the bed. The slumber still gripped her tight. But it slipped away, slowly, after her body had gained enough energy to wake. Of course she still felt weak and immensely... hangovered? No, she did not drink, she would remember that. But she felt hangovered. Maybe you could feel that way when you were hungry? Because she was _starving_. Painfully her stomach clenched together and made her grimace. Yet, Clary's eyes remained closed and she curled to her side, pulling the covers over her head. Memories filled her brain, bad bad memories and she was too scared to open her eyes. What if she still was there? Or... worse. Maybe she got locked in for killing someone.

"I didn't mean to.." She whimpered, but more to herself. Then, she slowly pulled the covers from her head and opened her eyes that were squeezed together. First, she thought that it was Isla sitting on the chair. But the last time she remembered Isla wearing a dress, and not these super manly baggy pants. Wait. With a swift motion Clarissa sat up, her grey eyes wide and she eyed the stranger suspicious. He looked like.. a.. rapist. Yes, that was a good expression. Moveless, she stared him as if ... wait. WAIT. She was NOT ready for that yet. No. But he must have been one of the slave sellers. Maybe he bought her. Suddenly, she jerked up and jumped on the bed.

Which basically was a bad idea because she went so dizzy that she nearly blacked out again. With a deep breath she stabled herself again though and eyed Caspian with blazing eyes.

"I don't care what you've planned with me, I will NOT obey! I am NOT your slave, you are NOT my master and if you... come near me, I will... I will punch you in the face!"

What a threat... but just to prove her point she lifted up her tiny fists and held them in front of her. Just... so he knew. She had weapons. And she was not afraid to use them.

Caspian himself watched as she made more movement than she had before. But he had only been watching for a little bit before she woke up. She had squinted her eyes first, as if afraid to open her eyes because of what might have been waiting for her. He couldn't blame her. He would be the same. He could only know how she might feel; he had been told what she had done and she obviously wasn't used to taking lives. He wasn't either. When there was a Battle, the weight of all the dead that he had killed was always on his Shoulders but it was for a Reason, he knew it... but he didn't like doing it. When she came out with this sudden outburst, Caspian stood and while he did that the chair tipped backwards and he took a step back.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I didn't buy you... don't worry." He cleared his throat, looking around the room before laying his eyes on her. "Your sister is with King Peter. You're in Safe hands. You're on the Dawn Treader." He paused. "In Narnia,"

He understood that she was from London but her reaction was seriously the funniest he had ever seen. Though he hadn't been in a situation like this before, it was the funniest thing he had seen ever though he knew it should not be funny... But then, she had gone pale again and he frowned.

"You look pale. Are you alright? I don't want you passing out again... do you want to lie down?" ...Was he talking too much? He didn't want to step any closer in case she didn't buy it and he _did_ get punched. What would he tell the crew? He was punched because he was watching a woman sleep? Oh, that would give them a great impression...

The bed sank underneath her weight as she still stood there, with her fists ready to hit whatever they needed to hit. Her brows were pulled together and her face looked so serious... like a serious 9 year old.

"Don't come any closer!" She said that when he actually took a step back and pushed the chair over. Wow. She MUST have been intimidating. Huffing, she stepped back and pressed herself against the wall behind her back. "Forget it. I am not lying down ANYWHERE with you in the room. I mean, what are you gonna ask next? Take off your clothes? Hah, forget it! I am not that easy. Sorry, mister, but forget whatever you have planned with me! I know guys like you! I have seen you all around there and..."

She was out of breath, and she felt suddenly so sick and weak again.

"Ugh." Probably he was not all that evil as she thought. But he had this rapist gaze... more or less. How did she even know what a rapist gaze was? Oh, that was right... the slave traders. Her natural awareness told her he was a rapist. But he actually looked quite friendly.

"Wait. Where? Narnia. Dawn Treader. Are you Jack Sparrow?" Frowning, she had to admit that there WAS resemblance. "Are you a pirate? If so, I don't have ANY money. And just to mention it again. I am not paying it off with my body. No. Nada. Niente!" Crossing her arms, she looked at Caspian with her eyes narrowed. "Wait. King Peter?" Where WAS she? This was too much to think about and her knees gave in once again. But she did not black out. She just... looked extremely terrified. With her back still against the wall, she looked at him like a mouse at a cat.

"Please don't hurt me."

She really didn't believe him, did she? He couldn't blame her though. With a sigh, and a look of slight amusement on his face, he turned to the chair and pulled it back up and sat back down in it. Then, he put his arm on the arm of the chair and leant his head on it, giving off a look of amusement that would probably seem to Clary like a Jace Wayland sort of thing.

"I haven't planned anything with you. I was just suggesting for you to lie down so you don't hit your head on something. Queen Lucy's already had to give you a drop from her cordial." He folded his arms then, sitting back and this was actually very amusing, the way she freaked out and if there were guards outside the room they would probably be laughing right now.

"I'm not Jack Sparrow, whoever he is." He paused, standing up. "I'm King Caspian and your sister is quite fine. She's with King Peter and they're on the Ship right now. Edmund and Lucy, one of the Kings and Queens, took you and your sister back to the Ship in the middle of the Battle. Edmund carried you. You're safe, and I won't hurt you. If I do, you have permission to do whatever you want to me. But you look as thin as bone right now so I don't want to touch you in case I break you." He frowned, wondering if he could step closer yet.

With her back still pressed against the wall, Clarissa slowly relaxed and the tension left her body. No danger or harm radiated from this man, not like it did from the ones in that weird town. With a long exhale, she finally forced herself to trust into his words that no one here would hurt her sister or her.

"So many Kings..." She whispered and her voice shook from all the stress and it was everything that she actually could say now. A glance around showed her though that she must be somewhere else. "Odd. I imagined castle rooms much bigger."

This room looked more like the cabin of a ship. Was he sure he was not Jack Sparrow? Was this the Black Pearl? As Clarissa turned her head, her hair fell to the side and revealed a huge bruise right on her neck. It hurt but she could not remember why it was there anymore. Feeling slightly uncomfortable again, the young woman pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

He could see that she was taking his appearance and such in right now and as she had thought, he radiated no danger or harm.

"There are only three of us. Here in Narnia, anyway... other countries are another subject." He paused, looking her over. "I won't get into detail. I've talked too much already and it's probably too much to take in right now."

He smiled to her slightly, and then his smile vanished as he saw the bruise. "How did you get that?" The men in there had obviously been rough with the women and he only hoped that they had not done more than be rough with them. He wanted to ask, but he didn't know how he was meant to say it how he was meant to ask her.

Despite the lack of tension in her body, Clarissa still sat there curled up like prey that was about to be eaten. Maybe because she never had been confronted by so much violence in her whole life before. Her neck hurt from the bruise and apparently it was big enough to be noticed by that man. She forgot his name. To her, he was Jack Sparrow. Yet she kept that to herself because he was being kind to her and she was very thankful for that. The last thing Clary wanted to do now was being bold. Quickly, she brushed the hair back over her neck and shrugged.

"I can't remember. Probably one of those men strangled me..."

He felt slightly protective of her when she said they probably strangled her and he sighed. Probably because she was now the Ship's job to protect her and he felt sorry for her too. She probably didn't want anyone to feel pity or to feel sorry for her, but Caspian did and he watched her, his soft almost black eyes settled on her features. She had a fair few bruises and he knew she probably wanted to be with her sister and to maybe have a bath and just feel better.

"You'll be in safe hands here on the Ship. Your sister's dining now and you can dine later with me if you want. Or alone, if you don't want company." He had an idea that she might want some company though... even if it was Caspian himself.

It was slightly weird to sit here with this stranger. Probably even in the strangers own personal bed. and that stranger was a King. And they were on a ship. On a ship in Narnia. But what in God's name _was_ Narnia? It was not hard to believe that it might have been a totally new planet. Clarissa didn't have trouble in believing in these kinds of things. It just was a mystery why she was there and how it happened. Sighing, she finally relaxed completely and she rubbed her hands over her face.

"I am sorry to make you any trouble, your... Your majesty." Did that sound crap now or what? Clarissa felt like an alien when she used words like these. Like she was stuck in some kind of LARP.

"But thank you." Her sister was alright, yes? That relieved her immensely.

At least, Isla was safe and that she just blacked out without protecting her made Clarissa feel horrible. _Anything_ could've happened. The oddest amount of emotions crossed her face now, her eyes far away and it was obvious that she debated in her mind with herself. But, it didn't matter. She really, really was hungry. And when she tried to stand up, she made a pain filled noise.

"Shit. That feels like the worst hangover of my life." Her body ached everywhere; it was not just her stomach anymore. What happened that she didn't remember anymore?

It _was_ his own bed but he gave it up to a Lady. Even in his innocent mind now that sounded so badly rude, and he rubbed the side of his face slightly. He chuckled at how she called him 'Your Majesty' though because he could just tell she was not used to speaking like that. The words were obviously new to her to use but he was sure she had heard them before. She had just not used them.

"It's no trouble at all. Actually, that little display before was quite amusing." He smirked then, standing up and stepping to the door. "I'll leave you be now, if you want. You'll want quiet since that does... feel like the 'worst hangover of your life'?"

He had his hand on the door handle, still smirking and he saw how she blushed when he said it was amusing and he kept his soft brown eyes on her. It was ALL so unfamiliar to her, he knew, and she had come from another world so he understood. He would be like that in her own world. The Pevensies didn't talk about their world much but he knew it was very much different than Narnia, and it made him want to see it for himself so much...

What did he even dare to chuckle? Caspian, that was his name she remembered proudly, seemed to have great fun there. Crossing her arms, a pout sneaked on her lips and she pulled her eyebrows together. His smirk when he stood at the door made it even worse. What... did he just make fun out of her hangover?

"That.. That... is _nothing_ amusing." She huffed, and then pointed her finger at him. "That is a serious matter. A serious one."

Clarissa stood up herself, he could not leave her alone here! She... barely knew where anything was. And she was hungry. And felt weak. A bath would be nice too, but Clarissa was not willed to ask for too much right now. Brushing her hair out of her face, she looked up at Caspian and had to admit, she was thrown back by his looks. He REALLY was handsome, now that she got past her thoughts of him being a rapist. Again she crossed her arms and it looked immensely amusing. She was... at least over a head smaller than him.

"I really am hungry..." Okay, she sounded softer there now and looked down. "I can't really remember when I ate something the last time. I think it was five days ago..." It really was painful right now and she would be grateful if he could show her where to find some bread. Clarissa really did not expect more than that. She was always a modest person.

He DID have great fun there but he knew that her situation now was not funny. "Only how you reacted to waking up and finding me there was amusing. Other than that, the situation is thoroughly serious. Right?"

He smirked and folded his arms, leaning against the doors of his Chambers that was now being occupied by not himself, but other women and he didn't mind it really. He was glad that she wasn't acting like she had been before, because if she had... he might have had to go and get someone else or her sister. Someone else for his safety and her sister for her to actually believe they were safe.

"We can go and get you some food now. Are you able to stand?" He stopped leaning against the door then and walked to her, holding his hand out for her to take and he looked down at her with soft, dark brown eyes. "We shall dine together, if you like? I need to get some Food too." He was hungry himself but probably... no, he KNEW he was not as hungry as Clary probably was. No food for five days? How did she survive...?

That man... was probably right. The way she had reacted earlier must have looked so funny, even Clary had to admit that and a chuckle escaped her. It was the first laugh in over a week.

"I can imagine. My five feet two must really have intimidated you." She joked and slowly unwrapped her arms from around herself, especially as Caspian offered her his hand. A blush rose up her cheeks and she took it, Caspian helping her up.

"Thank you." Clarissa smiled slightly but her mind was so dusty. She was _so_ hungry. "For all the help. You practically saved my sisters and my life..."

"Yes, it really did intimidate me. Someone at 5'2 really does affect someone being nearly six foot." He smirked.

He closed the door softly behind them with a click and smiled softly to her, letting go of her hand slowly. "It's alright. It was Edmund and Lucy who saved you and your sister. I helped in the fight. But if _I _had seen you, I would've done the exact same thing..."

He would've, but he needed to stop talking now and get her some food.

"Come on. We'll go get some food." Then, he started to walk, looking back behind him to see if she was following or not. But of course she would; she was starving hungry and she wanted food, and it was what she'd get.

**Long chapter, huh? Does that make up for missing a Chapter yesterday? Hehe :D By the way, the reason that I didn't post yesterday was because I had my friend over to sleep and also we were having an end of the world party.**

**Yes, I believed that, and I was s*itting myself.**

**Well, its 13:19 right now while I'm typing this bit so now I'll go choose some shoes to wear and... Go out :D I hope you enjoyed reading it! Remember to read and review! Reviews are what keep me going :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_When they were done, Peter leaned against the side of the ship and Isla did too, looking at the scenery around her. Isla for the first time took in the view, before Peter spoke. _

_"Something concerns me. Time always passes so oddly from Narnia to our world. But if nearly 60 years passed now... Or more, then I wonder what happens to our sister over there..." _

_Isla paused, considering what she should say to that before she spoke._

"_I don't know how _anything_ works here... but I'd say to keep thinking positive and that she'll be there when you go back. I know how hard it is to keep thinking positive, but it helps." She supposed he knew that already though..._

_"You are right. I just don't understand... but... me and my siblings have come here often before. The first time we left, 1300 years had passed in Narnia." His blue eyes looked serious now, yet he knew it was not right to load all of this on Isla right now. _

_She had been through way too much herself already. His hand brushed through his hair and he pushed back from the side of the boat then, wondering if he probably just stole her time away. Maybe Isla required to sleep and was just too polite to say anything. _

_"If you're tired, just let me know. I don't intend to keep you awake and you must be exhausted. Do you want to check on your sister? She probably might be awake already." If not then Peter had no idea what to do. People usually did not remain sleeping and unconscious so long, especially not with Lucy's Cordial._

"And _we gave her a drop from Lucy's Cordial." Now the sun has fully set and the first stars shone down on them like little needle pins on the rich blue horizon. Silence spread between them but Peter would not push any further. Surely she had to take in a lot and so did he. Events of the day passed by behind his eyes and the picture of the mist swallowing up two boats full of people was one of the main events..._

_He HAD to talk to his siblings. To Drinian. And to Caspian too. Today changed everything for any of them and probably the whole voyage. Neither of them expected these dark powers anywhere... Peter pinched the brick of his nose with his fingers, closed his eyes and sighed._

Isla and Clary had been travelling with the others on the Ship for a while now and it had been much different from normal life in London but Isla loved it. The Dawn Treader had some good days and some bad days with the weather, but it was a constant new experience for the girls.

But now they weren't on the ship, but on the beach at night and the stars were shining bright as always and Isla was laying on her back, staring up at them and she loved the stars here in Narnia. They were always so bright and big and she often found herself staring at them every night and she didn't know that the stars were real people, glowing people... but still she watched them and she still would if she knew what they were. She would probably even find them _mor_e fascinating. Isla closed her eyes for a few seconds, breathing out and it was still all new to her, all this... but she loved every moment of it because every moment she learned something new. Soon enough, she found herself drifting off into sleep.

Eventually, even Clary fell asleep that night and she felt perfectly safe around those people. Yes, she still had nightmares sometimes and she feared they would remain for a while, but tonight was a night of peace. Caspian sat, or better said, slept beside her. Not too close though because that would have been very odd. Yet someone woke her roughly in the morning and blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Clarissa yawned and stretched. "What is wrong?" she mumbled and obviously there was a big rush. Soon she understood why. Lucy had disappeared and gigantic footprints lead into the forest.

Not too soon after and she woke up in the same position she went to sleep in; head in her arms and she woke up with such a stiff neck in the morning. Hell, it hurt. But she didn't have time to think about that because Ed shook her and woke her up and when she found out what happened, she grabbed the little dagger she had been given and stood and followed everyone else. She wasn't used to being woken awake like that though and as she walked she was just waking up.

They followed them, aware of attacks and this time, Clary carried a sword too. That fight though, it had been the _weirdest _fight in the world for the two girls. Invisible creatures hit them, attacking them from _anywhere._ Defending themselves as good as they could, suddenly a door opened... out of the nothing. And out stepped an elder looking man as well as Lucy. Suddenly, really: she meant suddenly, the fight stopped and wait... only a few minutes before, Clarissa had not even noticed, the invisible curtain literally fell, revealing the ... the... _what_ _was _that?

As soon as the... _things_ made themselves visible, Isla found that she was _right_ in front of one and she jumped back, nearly knocking Edmund over but he just replied with a grin as Isla moved to a more sensible place... away from the thing and she glanced to her sister and she shared the same expression too.

They were such odd creatures. They were exactly like dwarves, but from the waist downward, instead of having two legs... they had one leg with one foot on the end. And they hopped. It was such an odd sight, and they were not fearsome at all like they said they were.

Isla let the others go into the mansion first before she followed next to her sister. Not because she was scared and wanted them to get hurt or something, but because she was still shy and the others naturally would go first... they knew what they were doing. The Mansion had literally popped up out of nowhere and she had no idea how the others knew that this guy was safe, or how Lucy knew he was safe... but hopefully she would find out after when they weren't chained up or something. If that happened, she would seriously kick off and she would fight back more.

Now, they were in a Library with tons of books stacked on shelves and it was the most books she had EVER seen before. Or maybe it wasn't? They were so new to her, the materials and such... so odd but she knew them, like what people would use in the old days. Leather, animal skin and such. But there was a shiny sort of material she didn't know; it was Dragon Skin on a couple of books and they stood out the brightest to Isla. She stayed next to her sister the whole time.

The books were not what Isla was paying attention to in the next second.

When the Dragon Skin had stood out to her before, this mirror stood out to her even more. It was tucked away in the corner of the room, an old cloth draped across it and as if it sensed Isla's eyes on it, the cloth fell off and she could see right in the mirror.

**Short, I know. But who doesn't love cliffhangers? :D We're getting to the main plot of the story...**


	6. Chapter 6

Clarissa was way too captivated by all those books around her and her feeling like Belle of Beauty and the Beast that she first totally did not see her sister walking towards a man high mirror with an old dusty golden frame. But eventually the others got occupied with a map that spread out from a tiny little roll and illuminated like a modern computer hologram from nowadays. With wide eyes she saw how several islands popped up and she wanted to nudge her sister, but there was no one beside her anymore.

Baffled, she turned around. Isla was still there, but she was occupied with a mirror... and _that_ was even inappropriate for her sister. Frowning, Clarissa went to her to drag her away from there. "Don't you think this is the wrong moment of time to check if your hair looks alright?" She asked, annoyed, never before had her sister been so vain. "You have got to check this out. Everything in here is like magic. Look at the map over there..."

Isla didn't expect her sister to follow: she hadn't seen the mirror yet. It had confused Isla at first. It still did, really. The mirror didn't confuse her... it was more of what she saw in the mirror than the mirror itself.

She saw herself and King Peter and it was not her hair that she was obsessed with. But it was the mirror and she was on a balcony with him and there was the view of a beach in front of them, the sun just rising over the sea only just and it made her breath catch in her throat as she saw a little boy, about four or five appear in the picture and Isla knew straight away that it was her son. Her dress she wore, obviously a Narnian dress, seemed to fit her so well... it made Isla want to wear one right then and there. But the dress was not what Isla concentrated on...

Why did she think of that? It fit. It fit in the picture and Isla's slow breath out was shaky.

"Clary... that's me and... Peter..."

It was so quiet and she tried to make it as quiet as she could without anyone hearing but Clary. She kept her eyes on it as she spoke and she touched the mirror with her finger... but she just felt the cold glass and the dust on her finger. She looked down at her finger before looking back at the mirror where the most confusing picture she had ever seen was. And it was still there as she looked back.

"I can only see us both..." Narrowing her eyes, that was at least what Clarissa saw at first.

Clary saw her sister and herself and the faint glow of the hologram map in their back. Clarissa did not understand what Isla meant when she talked about her and Peter, but that was when the picture changed.

It was a blurry sight at first. She could see herself in England again, her family, and some people she didn't know yet. Friends? Yes, it looked like they were friends, which was odd because Clarissa always had been one of those loner types. The picture in London was blurry but changed, and what she now saw was a scene of nature. Like she saw it in Narnia. Frowning, Clarissa stepped closer. What was this? It was a field she saw, a lovely beautiful field ... and she saw herself standing in that field.

Wearing a gown how she pictured, only princesses wore them. And then she was not alone there anymore. Someone joined her on the field, a young man much taller than her with dark hair and even darker eyes. It was not difficult to see who that guy was, but _what_ he did made Clarissa nearly stumble back. She saw how he lifted her face to place a gentle kiss on her lips, and when the mirror self lifted her hand, she saw a golden ring shimmering on her finger. Quickly, she forced her head from the mirror, only to notice they were not alone anymore. The magician, as well as the others, had gathered around them.

"What is this?" Clarissa whispered with confusion in her eyes, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not look at Caspian right now. "Is ... Does this show the future?"

When Isla saw that everyone had gathered around them, she cleared her throat and stepped back slightly but as she stepped back the image in the mirror faded slightly. She didn't want the image to go... it was the happiest she had ever actually seen herself before and the image... seemed right. Really right. Isla had the boy in her arms now and... What her sister asked caught her attention and that was a good question, in fact.

Coriarkin, however, he kept his eyes on the two girls and he wondered what they saw in the mirror."It shows you what you most desire."

Isla would've understood that it showed the future but the... what she most desired? Isla didn't even know what she most desired in her life, really. But a marriage with Peter and obviously a family too? It was all too much on her, but it seemed to have an impression her though... because when she looked to Peter she saw how much that fit and the expression on her face... it was a sort of confused expression mixed with a sort of... There wasn't even a word for it.

Her sister... had obviously not seen the same thing. What had she seen? _Who_ had she seen? Had she seen the same thing as she had, but not with Peter? With Edmund? Or... with Caspian? What did everyone else see? Did Peter see the same thing? She turned to Peter then and glanced back at the mirror and... Her vision in the mirror had vanished.

"What do you see?" She asked Peter, and she really did actually hope he saw the same thing as her. But maybe he would be freaked out? Also, why wasn't Isla? Peter could take it badly and avoid her but then that would lead up to tenseness and and... No, Isla, you shouldn't think about that. Later, she would ask what her sister had seen. What her sister had seen was so important and she wanted to know that she wasn't imagining anything... she would hate to hear that she was alone in this, though. It was almost as if someone else wanted her to feel what she saw in the mirror. Because Isla didn't know what she felt right now... this mirror had confused her as to whether she did like Peter or if she didn't. What the heck was going on?

"That... can't be true."

Clarissa snorted, her voice sounding awfully distant and cold. Despite Isla, Clarissa _was_ freaked out by what she has seen. How... no! She got that what she most desired was what she saw before. London. Her family. Friends. But being married to _Caspian_? Clarissa was _not_ the type for getting married at all. She could go her whole life single without bothering. Never before HAS she actually bothered and she shook her head, turning around and walking away.

"Maybe the mirror lies." That was now something she more or less whispered to herself as she closed her eyes to focus.

Coriarkin though, he heard what she said and continued to speak as the others drew closer to the mirror, everyone trying to catch a glimpse of their desires.

"One says that the eyes are the mirror to one's soul. And that the mirror itself is a portal to a whole new world. The human kind does not know much of their most unconscious wishes or fears... or even desires. This mirror can be a temptation to those weak."

With that, he turned to the travellers.

"Not only is the mirror testing you on your journey. You will come across moments that are going to scare you, to tempt you. And you can only reach your goal as you withstand those desires."

Peter hardly listened to what Coriarkin said. A glance in the mirror... it softened his features and he swallowed hard.

"Susan", he whispered and reached out to touch the mirror. "I see us. All. Together again. And Susan believes again... I see us all in Cair Paravel."

Clarissa turned around, her arms wrapped around her in a self defending and protecting manner. What she saw in the mirror upset her. A lot. Why it did, she had no idea of, but... it upset her.

Why had Isla thought he had seen the same as her? Maybe because... she had seen it and it had seemed so great to her? Isla had never really been bothered with never having a boyfriend before, but now she had seen what she had had... her History teacher, one day, when they had been learning about The Peasants Revolt, had asked them: 'What do you think is worse? Having a taste of something and then being told you can't have it, or never seeing what it could've been like and not having it?'

Well... now Isla knew. If she hadn't seen what it could be like for her, she'd just laugh and say how silly it was that she would want to be in a Relationship with Peter. But now she had seen it and it looked so perfect and... Well, she didn't know if she wanted that, but it did seem nice. But she was only good friends with Peter like she was with Lucy... but she had looked so happy and there was a new emotion there too... in her eyes, it had been as if the only things she saw were Peter and her child and nothing else. None of the background did she take in properly... it was just Peter and their little unnamed little boy. Did that mean if she was with Peter... they would have a son? God, why was she thinking this?

When Peter told Isla what he saw, she cleared her throat and smiled slightly, but it was fake.

Caspian himself... he was more shocked than he ever had been in his life. It was so... so realistic and he saw himself, and his parents standing on either side of them and... Was his mother pregnant? He had always wished for a little brother when he was younger and now... in there... his mother was pregnant and he _knew_ that child would be a boy. His little brother. And he knew those two people were his parents, even if he was only a newborn baby when his mother had died giving birth to him. But the images seemed to flicker: The other image Peter saw was himself first. Then as he raised his eyebrows in confusion, he saw that the Pevensies were there too. They were looking over Narnia together. It was obvious that they were all living at Cair Paravel, and he knew that this one was one of the things he wanted. The Pevensies were his family, and they were one of the things that he wanted the most.

"I see my parents. And my mother's... pregnant." He didn't care if it wasn't going to happen; he felt that it was and he really felt as if he could touch them right now. He tried to touch his mother's shoulder... but what his fingers met was not skin, or cloth, it was cold glass and he winced as his fingers met the glass. Was this what he was going to face with the Green Mist? If it was... he needed to get past this and he cleared his throat, stepping back and trying to look like he had not just done that at all.

"However," Clarissa began and what she did now was building up a wall around her, a wall of brick stones so whatever would try to hurt her could simply be stopped right there.

"It's just what we desire. Or not. Because I don't desire what I just have seen."

Well, at least was this what she thought. It upset her so much though and she could not explain why. Maybe because she felt fooled by her own subconsciousness? Still refusing to look at Caspian, she waited for the others to get over with it. Especially her sister. Later on Isla would tell her what she has seen and Clary might not be surprised. Her sister was always... warmer. At least, when it came to things like that... though they had never faced anything like _this _before. But Isla, she deserved to be happy too. Clary on the other hand... she knew that love never lasted; she knew that it was only a waste of time too. At least, that was what she thought. Up until now, she always got along well being alone. Because no one truly showed interest in her anyway. Why would they though? It was not as if she was interesting at all. Clarissa was the first one to leave the building, waiting outside with the Minotaur and some others, but she needed the fresh air. Eventually, the others withdrew from the mirror, Peter ruffling his hair. He did not like this mirror. He hated when things reflected parts of his soul that not even he knew about. New, unknown things scared him sometimes. At the same time, it was _too_ tempting to just... stay and watch. See what could be. If he was alone, maybe. Little did they know though that Lucy thought the same, and that earlier, she had ripped out one of the pages of this magic book.

Clary was practically telling her sister what she had seen by the way she was acting. She had obviously seen the same as Isla... with Caspian and she knew that how? She avoided all gaze at Caspian and any knowledge of him and Clary had always been stubborn but she couldn't help it when it was about Love. Isla understood some parts. It was so confusing and Clary and Isla would certainly talk about it afterwards... She wanted to talk about it now, but she couldn't. Isla watched as her sister left and she felt the need to go after her... and Isla needed fresh air too, but she was way too shy to walk out like that. Even if it was for a reason. Whatever Peter saw though, it was his to desire and he didn't even like Isla that way. And she was pretty convinced that she could never make him fall for her either.

**And we've hit the main plot :D I wrote this after I'd finished Chapter 5, because I couldn't wait **_**and **_**I knew I'd be busy on Tuesday :D So... enjoy the chapter :D Please read and review!**

**This is the bit where I REALLY need your reviews to see what it's like, so please tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

They were back on the ship now. Clarissa used that time to... practically lock herself into her room. Not that she locked the door for real, but she crawled into the bed for the next couple of hours with the excuse that she was tired and even slept for a few minutes, napping more, the covers pulled over her head completely. It was possible that her behaviour rose suspicion but Clarissa _needed_ that time to herself. To think. To refuse that what she had seen was something that her unconscious wanted. _How_ could it be anyway? It was not that she knew that man. Besides, he was a King. She did not... want to be locked into a castle all the time. Her mind debated with itself, literally. Trying to find the best reasons why this could not be something she wanted. And WHEN she found something that made sense... she locked it away. For example how close she has grown with the King within the past few weeks on board. But, it was always a friendship kind of close. And... well, he _was_ handsome. But that never was everything, right? He was a nice man, she had to admit, too, and very loyal to his friends. He was single. _Still_ no reason. Rolling to her side, Clarissa groaned out loudly and kicked the blankets back with her feet. Then she remained lying on her bed and dug her fingers in her hair.

Isla really wanted to speak to her sister and nothing was stopping her right now. She knocked softly on her sister's door and she hoped she would answer.

"Clary? It's Isla."

She fiddled with her hair, curling it around her fingers. It was a nervous habit and sometimes her sister had to stop her from tugging on it, and her parents too. She just didn't realize she was doing it. Isla herself had thought about Peter allot before and every time she had thought of something, again something else popped up to make that thought go crashing down and... Send her right back to the beginning again. She could only imagine what her sister was like if Isla was like this already. Her sister was... well, she always thought about things more than Isla. Isla didn't even know how more she could explain it; her sister was too complicated to put into words but she was so herself that it made her amazing.

"Come in." Clarissa murmured and still remained lying on her bed.

Isla did not hesitate for too long and entered the cabin. Without even looking at her, Clarissa continued to speak.

"If you're wondering what I'm doing, I am meditating. Like Yoda." Clary said, her voice muffled from her head being buried in the pillows.

Sometimes Clarissa could be so awfully random, yet... it was her way to get over things. In one swift motion, Clarissa sat up and folded her legs underneath her and looked up at her sister.

"You look like you have questions. Many questions."

Probably... Isla wanted to talk about the whole mirror situation.

"I have honestly no idea what to tell you, you know. I kind of know already what you have seen anyway. I know you." What Clary did not know was that Isla knew what she saw as well.

"I _do_ have questions." Isla frowned to her sister, looking around before back at her. "Don't think I don't know what you saw too, Clary. Your reaction could tell. To me, anyway... I've known you for 20 years. Nearly 21. Grew up with you, remember?" She smiled slightly, and then the smile slowly faded and she let her eyes stay on the sheets. "What do you think I saw?"

Isla knew already what her sister would think she knew. Sometimes, Isla wondered what her sister really thought about her and guys... did she think she would grab the first one she could get? Sometimes it seemed like her sister thought that but she was paranoid allot. Mainly from her School Years and such... but now she looked back at her sister.

"You were really... upset about it before. What exactly _did _you see?" How different would it be from what Isla saw in the mirror...?

"I knew you would say that. That's why I could ask you the same. What do _you _think I saw?"

Clary leaned her back against the wooden headboard behind her. For now she refused to talk about anything that she personally saw. It would mean... that stuff just became real. She hated when stuff became real.

"I think... you saw something nice. I personally think that you saw yourself getting married to one of the guys here." Before Isla could protest or say anything else, Clary lifted her hand to stop her. "When you looked at that mirror, you had this... look. Your whole face went so warm and loving. And I figure that this is something that you are really wishing for, that's why I figured. I just have no idea WHO you possibly married." Clarissa had an idea that it was Peter, because... her sister just looked at him that way sometimes. Maybe it was just Isla actually having a male friend, or caring for Peter, but she looked at him that way. Maybe Isla even felt sorry for him for some reason, but Peter seemed strong. He didn't need people feeling sorry for him, and Isla would know that.

"I don't know. But I know what I saw. You had this look on you and you were avoiding looking at Caspian. Did it have something to do with him?"

Her sister didn't want to tell her? Maybe she was just... afraid to. Isla wouldn't blame her. Even though they were sisters, Clary might still be afraid of telling her in case it was completely different to Isla's... or... no, she had no idea why, but it was her own choice to tell her sister and Isla understood what her sister said. Actually... it made Isla understand what she had said even more.

"I didn't... wish for it before I saw it. But now when I saw what it could be like... I don't know. It changed, I suppose. I don't need it, but I just... I really, really don't know." Isla sighed, running her hands through her hair and she made it messy but she didn't care right now. "I figure yours had something to do with Caspian... if it wasn't the same as what I saw." Isla had no idea what else to say...

"I see." See? Clary was right.

When it came to this subject, her sister was so much different. Clarissa... she could just not be bothered. Love, marriage, children... to her it was a whole new world, far more complicated than Narnia that was _really_ a new world. Still, sometimes she hated that her sister had to be so observant. For a long while, Clarissa responded nothing to her question if it had to do something with Caspian. Then... it just broke out.

"Yes. It had to do something with him. To be truthful, I think the mirror completely lied me into the face. I mean, come on! I'd... never go for it. And I was _married_ to him. I mean _me_! Married!" For God's sake... I could never desire something like that." Just to prove her point, Clary crossed her arms over her chest and blew the hair out of her face. "I don't know why I saw that. I never even gave a fuck about guys and I don't see why that should change now." Again, that was her talking through all the bricks she built around herself. Clarissa was so afraid of commitment that... it was so hard to just accept the truth right now.

The two sisters were different with allot of things, but then there was the things the both of them loved and the both of them had allot in Common. If you spent a few days with them and they didn't tell you they were sisters, it would probably be more like they were best friends than anything else.

"I will agree you've never actually given a crap about marriage. Especially not now at our age." Isla paused.

"But I could surely imagine you and Caspian in the future." Isla smirked, moving to climb up the bed now and lean against the bedpost. "Yeah, certainly. Babies and the whole lot. Clarissa... Queen of Narnia. I can totally see that. Does he even _have_ a last name?" She had no idea, but Isla randomly wrapped her arms around her sister now in a hug.

"Give Barney a biiiiiig huuuuuuuug..." She paused. "That Purple dinosaur with the crack up his arse was called Barney, right?"

Seriously now? Although Clarissa knew exactly that Isla said all those horrible things _just_ to piss her off and she growled out loud. Well, an attempt at a growl.

"Oh you _bitch_!" To reward Isla, Clarissa grabbed the next best pillow and threw it_ right_ into her face.

That distracted her hopefully from seeing Clarissa blush. "I mean, for God's sake. I can imagine _you _doing that, but me? I would not mind spending the rest of my life forever alone. And bitch, please. Queen." Clarissa snorted and chuckled then. "You mean more like... what are those people called who amuse people on court? Not a mistress. I mean like... bards. Jokers. What so ever."

She refused to give _that_ thought even... one more... GRAH! GREAT. Now... she had pictures in her mind. Those caused her to blush even more.

"I don't even like him. He is Jack Sparrow." Wasn't it creepy though? The way her sister hugged her like that. "Dude, you creep me out. Stop hugging me and sounding like Pedobear."

"Forever alone with Jack Sparrowwwwwwwww..." Isla smirked, standing up and she threw the pillow back at her sister. "You could be his Mistress, y'know." Isla winked.

**Bit of an odd ending there, but if I kept going on with their little sister-to-sister talk, it would drag on and people would lose interest. Review please, and tell me what you think :3**


	8. Chapter 8

"Whatever. Caspian is not my type - at all. Neither is Edmund... and I'm a virgin! I don't even _have_ a type. Men are dis-gust-ing." Unfolding her arms, Clarissa laughed out loud. "I really did sound like a lesbian right then, didn't I?" But at least that would stop Isla from suggesting _too_ many ideas about... the King. "I think that mirror was lying. Nowhere in the world would I wish for that. Maybe, it wanted to laugh at me in the face." Clarissa felt good, as long as she could convince herself of the truth of her own words. As long as she refused to think of him. But... would that last for any much longer?

She had no idea because soon, they'd all eat dinner together. And as they sat at the table, and Caspian sat just across her, all that Clarissa fixated on was the food in front of her. Not even once would she dare to glance at him in order... of what? Maybe of fear that her emotions would crash down on her and flood away everything she convinced herself of. Brushing her hair away, instead she observed her little sister a bit. Unlike her, Isla did not seem to be able to _take_ her eyes away from the High King... and it was so cute how she always tried to pull him into a conversation. A slight smile crossed her lips, because Isla... she would deserve to be happy with him. But if Isla heard what Clary was thinking, she would probably scold her for thinking of that so soon. Though she knew her sister... she knew what she thought, despite what she might say.

And all the while for the next few days and weeks, Isla began spending more time with Peter. Clary noticed it, and the others probably did too... but they probably didn't realize why Isla was. Heck, Clary knew Isla probably didn't realize that she was spending more time with Peter than normal. She just probably didn't realize what she was doing. Or why she was doing it. Clary could tell that Isla enjoyed Peter's company... and she wondered what Isla truly felt about and for Peter. Though for the 'for' option... Clary might have had an idea. In fact... one day, Clary had even asked, and she could remember what Isla had replied with like it was a couple of minutes ago.

"_I fancy him allot, I know that much. I know people throw the L word around too much... and I hardly know if I love him yet. Maybe in the future, but for now..." Isla didn't finish and she looked at her lap and her arms were folded around a pillow that she hugged to her chest. She had been afraid that Clary might ask her that, but she needed to get it out. She had been thinking about it before she went to sleep, really, and she had such an urge to write it down. But why would she need to? "I don't know what destiny has in store for the future, but I know that if I ever wanted to marry someone it would be Peter... though even _that_ is too bold to say right now. He probably doesn't even know how I feel about him, let alone him liking me back." Isla paused. "It scares me to think of losing him but caring for him this much scares me too because it came out of nowhere. I can't stand to see him unhappy, and I would try my best to make him as happy as I can. I can't promise to myself or to him that I wouldn't hurt him, but I would never do it intentionally unless I had no other choice. I hope I never do and if we ever got anywhere that he wouldn't hurt me too."_

_And Clary, in her life, had never heard Isla speak that way before about anyone._

"_And __do you fancy Peter for who he is and what he does, or because of what you saw in the Mirror?" Clary asked, tilting her head slightly at her sister._

"_I don't really know," Isla said. "You know, I think partly both. The Mirror because it woke something up in me. I didn't even know that I desired that. Really. But at the same time, now I don't even know if I really desire what I saw... I'm very sure that I would fancy him regardless of whether he fancies me back, but if I didn't know him like I do even though I probably wouldn't see most of the traits that I like about him. And yeah, that could turn into love, but love takes two to make it work." Isla sighed, running her hands through her hair. "It frightens me sometimes, how much I care for him, but I know that I can't stop caring for him. The thought of maybe one day, him returning my feelings might happen... well, that certainly does the opposite of scaring me."_

After that, Clary hadn't known what to do or say but to smile.

* * *

><p>They kept sailing. And on and on they went. But Caspian could not... well, not realize how different Clary acted ever since she looked into that mirror. She had tried not to look at him, and she had been avoiding him allot... not that to him they spent every minute together, but he had certainly got to know her, as had everyone else on the ship. Not as well as perhaps how he and the Pevensies had, but they had gotten to know the two Kennedy sisters' faces. He knew that Clary would not tell anyone but her sister what was the matter, and he had asked Isla one time what was the matter with Clary, but... she acted so odd. And it was only around him, too. And that was why he went to speak to her now.<p>

Once he was there, he tapped on the door. "Clary? It's me - Caspian. May I come in?"

Clarissa remained yet alone in the room. She sat on the window, her forehead pressed against the cool glass. And although she had no desire to talk to him right now, she stood up and opened the door when someone knocked. And then she saw that it was Caspian.

"Come in," she said quietly without really looking at him but she kept her eyes on the floor. It was probably polite to make eye contact with the King, but... "Is anything up? Do you need my help with something? I was about to sleep but... if there is anything, I'll help of course." Wait, why would Caspian need _her _help with something?

As Caspian stepped in, Clarissa closed the door behind her and looked up at him... for the first time since the mirror incident. And exactly what she feared would happen happened. Flashbacks of what she had seen in the mirror flooded her mind, the way he kissed her and her cheeks began to flush involuntary. Hopefully he would not see it though, that was why she cleared her throat and sat down at the table. A candle was burning and it was a quite romantic light, but what did it really matter?

"Nothing's the matter. I was just wondering if everything's alright with you. You haven't been your usual self the past few weeks. Well... from what I have seen of what you're like. Has anyone upset you?"

Caspian realized how beautiful Clarissa really was now that weeks had passed since she was rescued from the Lone Islands. Before, she had been so pale and she had looked so fragile... like if you touched her she would break. She was so thin, and she was still thin now, but a healthy sort of thin. She certainly did look healthier, and she looked much more happier now. Well, she had done until she had seen that mirror. And even then, her reaction to what she saw in that mirror was the opposite of Isla's. She seemed to have no 'side-effects' to what she'd seen there.

But he came to ask her because... well, because he was worried for her and he knew what she had been through in that place where she was kept. He imagined it like the place the three of them had been kept in... not to mention Lord Ben. Small with stone walls and he wondered how so many women could be kept in there. He stopped thinking of that though and sat down on the bed, looking to her with a smile.

"I care for you and I'm just wondering if everything's alright." He... well, he had gotten to know her very well and she was closer to him now, he supposed. He still had things to know about her and he thought that he would always be learning new things.

Of course everything was in order. Clarissa always kept her rooms tidy and clean for she hated it when it was so messy. Lucy was the same, so it made it all easier. Clarissa watched him as he took a glance around and chuckled, but quietly. It was obvious that he checked if everything was in order. The brunette grabbed her chair and pulled it closer to the bed so it did not look as if she was _too_ antisocial at the moment. Why would Caspian come here to talk about her feelings? Well, he grew to be a close friend within the past couple of weeks on this ship and she figured it was normal to be concerned about your friends. But Clarissa hardly had any true friends beside her sister back in her world and... It was new. Chewing on her bottom lip she looked down and studied her knees for a while.

"No one has upset me," she finally began to talk then and exhaled out slowly.

Her mind pondered of how she could talk to him about the whole thing without revealing too much. He obviously cared; he said that himself and it caused her to smile a little.

"It's just what I saw in that mirror today. I... don't think it can be true. And it still upsets me so much." Taking another deep breath, she buried her fingers in her hair in a very, very desperate action. Again, she could not truly look at Caspian, not with these flashbacks in her mind. "What I saw was... I _never _gave a thought about it. I would know if I wished for something like that. But it was something I just... I've never even seen myself like that. I mean, come on... What I saw just did not suit to me at all. And when I think about it, it upsets me so much because I don't know anymore." Blinking, Clarissa noticed that some little traitor tears had formed in her eyes and that caused her to turn her head away from him completely, to wait until they had vanished.

It was normal for him to feel worried for her, or wonder about her feelings; he counted her as a friend now and he hoped she counted him as a friend too. That would make him feel... well, good. But he did find her beautiful, not only on the outside... and he hated to see her stressed and worried like this. When she told him that no one had upset her, Caspian let out a deep breath. He would've hated to start a disagreement with one of the crew; there was a bad feeling around the crew already, and they were all trying to stop that feeling.

"Narnia changes people in amazing ways, Clary. It may not suit you now, but it might do sooner than you think. What you've seen so far of Narnia isn't the greatest... but Narnia is such an amazing place and I love this Country. Even I don't know all of the secrets it holds and I don't know if anyone does except Aslan." He paused, taking her hand and he tilted her head up, looking into her blue-grey eyes.

"Whatever you saw... you may not like it now. But soon, you might want it. You're such a beautiful woman, Clary, not only on the outside. You're one of the most amazing people I've met. And do you know why you're amazing? Because every day I find out something new about you just from the way you act and I don't think that will ever stop. There are so many untold secrets about you too. Just like Narnia. You're both beautiful and really... you both fascinate me in such odd but amazing ways." He wondered what she could possibly have to say back to that; but as he had said, she surprised him every day and with every day he learned something new about her. He had a feeling that whatever she said next, he would certainly not be expecting it. He had a feeling that maybe she might get the wrong message from that, but at least, if any message, she would get that he cared for her.

Caspian remained silent after a while but his exhale was unmissable. Was he possibly worried that _he_ could have upset her? Or... did he know it had to do with the mirror? When Clary finally had blinked the tears away... ah, for God's sake, she still could not bare to look at this man who was her freaking... well, _husband_, in the mirror. In her subconscious. But she did not want to fall in love with him. Or anyone. She wanted to stay alone for the rest of her life because that was a way to prevent yourself from heart break. Eventually, everyone's heart got broken and she knew that. So before that happened she would rather stay alone and there would be no chance of that happening.

"I don't think it is going to change me... not when it comes to that. How can it actually suit me?" Could she tell him what she saw...? Yes, she could. If she left out names. "I mean, I saw myself on a field, and then there was this guy. And he kissed me. And I was _married_ to him." Clarissa let out a sarcastic short laugh. "I mean, yeah sure. Because that fits to me so good. Everyone gets divorced sooner or later; I'd rather stay alone before anyone breaks my heart. I don't see how that should change now..."

Yet, what people sometimes said was true and right in this moment, her whole world changed without telling her. When he tilted up her face with his fingers so she would look at him, Clarissa felt as if she was falling into a big dark hole. Somebody took the ground away and was there someone at the end who'd catch her? The grey of her eyes looked stormy now, conflicted. Clarissa had no idea how to hold on anymore.

Clary was close to him at the moment and their conversation right now proved it. And by close, he meant physically and emotionally too.

"It _will_ suit you, Clary. Trust me. You'll find the right person who will never break your heart and you'll never want to leave them. I know you're afraid of it now... and I don't know why you shouldn't be. Even in this world, people have been hurt badly by love. *Love is giving someone the chance to break your heart, but trusting them not to." Soon, she let go of his hand and Caspian wondered if he had hurt her.

**Uh-Oh. A short chapter will be posted for Chapter 10 for the rest of Clary and Caspian's... 'conversation' ;)**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh, I forgot to say why I didn't post yesterday in the Chapter before: I only had three hours and I was trying to do this chapter and the other at the same time and trying to work out a way to put them together, but I made a simpler way I suppose.**

Meanwhile, to Peter, it was the first time he recognized Isla as slightly tipsy. It was quite adorable but he would not allow her to drink any more. She'd not like the hangover the next day and he wanted her to feel fine. Although she was a great conversation partner when she _was_ tipsy. It was cute; her cheeks were blushing from the wine and her eyes slightly glossy. Isla was really pretty, he had to admit, but he barely owned the time to take that much to attention.

"Should I guide you to your room?"

Isla however, she bit her lip when Peter asked her if she'd like him to walk her back and she nodded. She had never really been asked by a guy if he'd like to walk her somewhere... but it was nothing special. Even then he hadn't asked her really. Now, Isla made the most of it and she hadn't had enough of Peter just yet. God, that sounded so wrong in her mind, but she knew it was not her choice to keep Peter back with her. He was a King. A High King. Isla knew that, even if she _was _tipsy.

"Forgive me for asking, but... my room isn't that far away." Isla raised her eyebrows, and even she could see how their words rubbed off on her.

"Well, I might just fear you won't find your way all by yourself right now." Peter grinned down at her and offered her his arm in a very gentleman-ish manner.

To him, however, it was a friendly act. Neither did he know that she fancied him, how the girls would say. He liked her though; she was really fun to be around. It brought a change to the usual days on board of the Dawn Treader and it cheered everyone up. Not just Isla, but Clary too... when Caspian was not there. Well, her room was not all too far away. She _would_ have found her way downstairs, he knew, but he just wanted to make sure. He never had seen a girl tipsy before (Except Susan, but Susan could handle a good amount of alcohol without losing her ability to be reasonable). Yes, Isla was blushing quite a lot. It made him chuckle. He just still did not know it was all because of him. Though he knew he had never spent as much time with a woman who was not his sister before. Back in the Golden Age there were plenty of girls who were willing to become his Queen. Just... he was never interested, and with good reason.

Isla laughed slightly and bit her lip as he offered her his arm and she linked her arm with his, and it was the first time she had done this with anyone other than her friends. Usually she did it when she was out with her sister or her friends when they were walking together. It was impossible to do it with her dad when she was younger because he was so much taller than her, but now she could. She was _not _thinking about her dad right now though and Peter was the only thing she thought about right now... and the mirror. The mirror that had made her feel like this. No... It wasn't the mirror. The mirror had made her realize and Peter... now, he had someone fancying him _so _bad.

All too soon, they were at her door and Isla took her arm from his and they stood facing each other now, Isla closest to her door and her hand was on the door handle. She had Drinian's cabin; she had objected at first, but he had told her that she was a lady and that she needed it more than him. Isla shared it with Gail, a younger girl who Isla found so adorable.

"Thanks for walking me back." She looked up at him now, and on Peter her height reached as far as his chin and that was it. Isla had always said that she wasn't small and that everyone else was too tall. Which... well, they were. To Isla, anyway. Oh, she could only imagine what she'd feel like when she met a real giant... Peter had told her of the creatures and of the old tales, and every time when they spent time with each other, they would stand out on the deck like the very first time and they would speak of old tales, of the stars, and of Cair Paravel. She even remembered one of their conversations about the Castle. It was more like Peter describing it to Isla, but it was her favourite memory in Narnia so far...

_Peter had cast his mind back to the old days when he and his siblings ruled over Narnia at the Cair, thinking of all the rooms in the beautiful Castle, and what events would take place in the city that joined onto the Castle. Isla's eyes were closed as she took to the silence around her. He too closed his eyes and let his memory take him far away from the starry night sky and the sounds of the water around the Ship. It had been years since he had sat in his proper throne at Cair Paravel. But one thing he didn't miss about being a High King was paperwork and that lot! Sometimes he could spend all night doing the stuff! But in the end, he would always end up watching the sun come up over the ocean, even if it _was _with tired eyes. He could never not watch it._

_"It has a town attached to it, where allot of street festivals are held. There are over nineteen turrets and towers with long, sometimes winding staircases that feel and look like they could reach the stars and the sun, though you'll find that they're not too tiring to walk up." Peter smiled, looking so peaceful and calm as he kept his eyes closed and thought back. "In the city there will be markets and holidays and festivals all year long and of course street parties. The markets will have everything you could ever want to buy, from fancy cloth to swords, or maybe new animals. Talking animals are never sold or hunted, because they have a right to everything as we humans do. The kitchens are always busy too, with long tables always full of food. Sometimes in the night when I couldn't sleep I used to wonder the castle, and I'd always end up in the Kitchens eventually... the food is just too delicious and light for not to have some for a midnight snack, and even then in the Kitchens at late night it is not unusual to see someone in there working on the next day's feast._

"_The bedrooms have large beds with silk sheets and puffy pillows which you can sleep in so deeply and peacefully. In the front bedrooms of the Castle, there's always a balcony so you can see the sun rising over the ocean that the Castle towers over. On the other side of the Castle, there's only a few windows here and there for the bedrooms._

_"In the library, there are tables and comfortable chairs everywhere and it would be easier than anything to lose yourself in hours and hours of reading. If you wanted to read somewhere, the Library would be the best place... even better than your own room. You could always take a book with you as long as you took care of it though, so if you wanted to go out somewhere of your choice you could do so as long as you returned it when you were supposed to._

"_The Great Hall has a dais, where the Royalty's thrones are. There are steps on each side and at the front. It's the place where all great ceremonies take place, like the coronations of the Kings and Queens and the Knighting of many worthy warriors. Our Coronation was held there back in the Golden Age too. Dances and parties are held there all through every season, and in the summer the windows would be open especially and you could feel the cool breeze and sunlight on your skin. Or fur, even. You can go onto the balconies and see all the way down to the beach and out to the ocean."_

_The only other places he wanted to mention were his personal rooms; his study, his bedroom, and the places that he went to be alone. They were his personal sanctuary. Even when he was High King, only his siblings and a few chosen friends were allowed in there as guests. Isla was privileged to actually be hearing about all this in this way. The palace staff knew that the royal chambers of any of the Kings or Queens were to be entered only for cleaning purposes or if they were summoned. _

_"My study has a large desk and a large black chair. Large bookshelves are against the wall facing the desk, all along that wall. The room is rounded and large, and has a Persian-like rug in the middle, Red and Gold for two of the colours of Narnia. It also has hints of blue and silver in there too. There is a map of the Kingdom and surrounding Countries on the wall beside my desk. I made sure that the room was comfortable, since as High King I knew that I would be spending allot of time there. There is a table with refreshments in the corner and I could get up for a drink of wine or anything I wanted at any time."_

_All through this, Isla kept her eyes closed, her breathing slow, and she was so _calm _as she listened to him. He didn't use past tense; he acted as if it was happening right now; as if it would happen in the future. Isla found it truly beautiful how he had so much love for this Castle... but after all; he had basically grown up in that Castle. At first, Narnia had confused her with its mysterious ways and how it worked. After all, Peter was truly older than he looked. He was much wiser, and he certainly gave off that feeling. Sometimes, it made Isla feel nervous even._

"_The study is connected directly to my bedchambers by a single wooden door though each room has a separate door for entrance. The palace staff know that the royal chambers of any of the Kings or Queens were to be entered only for cleaning purposes or if they were summoned. It is my personal area and no one can go there without my permission. The royal suites are in the highest tower in the Castle and the view from my chamber is breathtaking. The room is large with a wide balcony facing the Eastern Ocean and as I've said, watching the sun come up over the Ocean is a beautiful experience you could only see from a place like that. Watching it going down is just as beautiful. A large wardrobe stands against the wall next to the desk and in it are the most wonderful and comfortable clothes. Never scratchy or uncomfortable, they always make whoever wears them look like a King which I _always _aimed for. I don't know if it would be appropriate to describe my bed to a lady, but if you want me to I shall."_

_Peter opened his eyes then, looking to Isla. The moonlight shining down on her face made her features much more defined, and he could see how peaceful she looked, hearing him speak about the Castle like that. He could not imagine the image in her mind. But was it really him who made her look and feel so peaceful, or the beautiful night? Though they had done this many times before, and she had never looked like this before... maybe it was his memory of the Castle._

_Isla gave a nod as if to say yes, still not opening her eyes and she kept a peaceful and slight smile on her lips. Peter was being such a gentleman and it made her heart clench with longing; she wanted him to be hers even more when he was like this. She loved this side of him. He showed a soft side, but this was just... more than anything she had ever seen before from him. Peter continued. _

_"The large canopy bed sits against the wall facing the balcony, giving me a beautiful view in the mornings. The sheets are silk in the warmer Seasons, or the finest cotton in the Colder with big fluffy blankets and puffy pillows, but the pillows are always puffy even with any weather, and you never need two. It depends on the weather. The sheets will be Red and Gold in the summer and autumn, and Blue and Silver in the spring and winter. "_

_Isla finally spoke, but didn't open her eyes just yet. "Are there allot of wars in your Kingdom? How is the peace with the other Countries?"_

_Peter thought about it for a moment. When he reigned in Narnia, it had been especially peaceful. And now as he thought about it, Caspian had managed to get that peace back though it wasn't always the same feeling as it used to be back in the Golden Age. Except the recent incident with the Lone Islands, Narnia was completely peaceful again. Though there were battles in Narnia, it was very rare because the Pevensies were able to keep a close tie with the Monarchies of the other Countries._

_"I would say they're more like battles and not wars. The battles we did have never went on for so long as the recent one in our world, though not so recent for you. Battles were very rare because we could keep a close tie with the other Monarchies. There would not always be peace, but the battles would usually be small, and few lives would be lost. Tournaments would be held at the Castle and fighters would come from every Kingdom and every Castle to compete. The Kings and Queens would be respected by everyone and they would be known by everyone. It truly is..." He trailed off, his mind not being able to find a word so full of emotions for this beautiful place he was describing. His home; his love; his life; where his heart lay. He opened his eyes and looked at Isla. Her eyes were still closed, and he could see the look on her face: longing, amazement, peace and happiness all combined._

_"Magnificent," she said. "It's magnificent." She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. _

_And to his surprise, she had reached over slowly and took his hand._

"You're very welcome." Peter smiled down at her, and... now even he could feel the rising tension that was tickling him like electricity between them. Oddly enough, he was not all that surprised. Now that Isla looked at him, he could see it in the mirrors of her eyes. The affection she felt towards him. It was one thing that he liked about Isla. Her brown orbs always told him the true story. The High King still didn't know that it was him she saw herself with in the mirror, probably wouldn't know for a whole while. But... here they stood. Peter could have walked away but something inside of him told him to wait, to hold on. There was something to come... he just could not put his finger on it. He cleared his throat, unable to make a move or step away. What was it about her that literally locked him there so much?

"Are ... do you think you'll be alright?" It was probably one of the most stupid questions he ever asked, but she was tipsy. Sometimes... tipsy people got lost. Even in their own room. He could imagine Isla getting lost in a room like that... it made her adorable. Isla gave a slight nod. Then the next thing he did was to grab her hand and place a kiss on it. "Then I wish you a good night, fair maiden." Once she told him after they had both had a couple of glasses of wine how much she loved when men acted like Knights in white shining armour. He himself was no knight, he was High King. Yet, he had a feeling that with this action he literally swept her off her feet.

It _was_ tense between the two of them. When he didn't leave, it made Isla's breath hitch in her throat. She didn't care that he wasn't leaving. She _wanted_ him to stay. But then her thoughts got drowned out... because then Peter grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it and it made her blush so, so much redder. She could feel it in her face. He was acting so much like a gentleman right now and it made Isla blush like she _never _had done before.

If he asked her what she had meant afterwards by what she was meant to do next... she would blame it on the tipsiness. Glancing between his lips and his eyes, she moved her free hand to the back of his neck and pressed her lips to his own ones for the first time in her life. Everything that had happened with Peter today really _did_ sweep her off of her feet, and that was for sure.

**Tehehehehehehehe... well guys, Clary and Caspian will be in the next chapter as well as Peter and Isla :3**


	10. Chapter 10

"Why are you telling me all this?" She whispered, her eyes closing for a moment. The way he called her beautiful unarmed her, literally. He talked to her like... No. No, that could not be. Swallowing hard, Clarissa let go. For once. And when she did that, and when she opened her eyes, she saw how close their faces actually were. Just... just a breath away. The girl bent forward, in a matter of a second, not able to stop herself anymore. What Caspian said... it undid her. For the first time in her whole life, she felt somebody's lips against her own when she pressed them on Caspian's, and although it was only for a second, it felt like she kissed him forever.

But then, suddenly, she proved that he had done anything but hurt her and her lips were on his own ones. He had only ever been kissed once in his life, but now... now it was twice and what did he do now? He cared for Clary and he worried for her when she acted different than she did, and he could see the amazing things in her... right now, he had no idea what he felt for Clary. What was he meant to do? He had no idea where to place his arms... that was probably not even what he should've been _thinking _in that moment. Clary showed her affection to him now and soon she pulled away, and he could only stare at her because he didn't know what to say.

What she did was probably the worst idea of her whole life... well, at least Clary thought that. She knew that when he barely responded and when he said nothing as she pulled back. How could she have actually thought that what he said only a minute before though was meant as more than just a friendly cheering up? When she pulled back, she cleared her throat herself and wished that somebody would just murder her right now. Whatever she did, she was sure she ruined her complete friendship with him by her stupid overreaction. The wall that he broke down with his words was up again and her face looked rather cold.

"Sorry. I wanted to know what it feels like."

Then Clarissa stood up and nearly kicked the chair over as she did. Without another word, she opened the door and literally stormed out before she had to bear this silence any longer. What... what did she think? Caspian was so right. Love gave someone the chance to break your heart... and she had given him the chance. And he used that chance. Perhaps without even wanting to, but how could she know that? Naive as she was, she really thought that he meant it when he called her beautiful and that he might have liked her more than just a friend. If he would, then he'd not acted so oddly when and after she kissed him. Shaking, Clarissa moved away from the door and had no idea where to go. On deck? Clarissa rather wanted to go somewhere where nobody could find her. Keeping her face solid as a stone, she fought back the tears that welled up inside of her. Clarissa... she was good at that. Hiding and swallowing everything that hurt her down. Her feet lead her to her sister's room now.

But what she saw there made her heart sink even further.

He swept her off her feet; Peter realized that as she pressed her lips onto his own. He also could have seen it coming. After this... tension. Maybe that was why he did not walk away? Maybe he wanted to know... what happened. What she would do. Peter was surprised and not surprised at the same time when she kissed him if that was even possible... but he didn't mind. Her lips felt soft and with gentle fingers he brushed her cheek. But the kiss did not last long. If it did, he wouldn't know what to do and Peter needed time to think about it. After all... he might have to leave Narnia. So did Isla. And when that happened, he would not see her anymore forever. He was not sure if he really could handle that if it did happen. Stepping away, he glanced at Isla with blue, shining eyes and smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Isla."

It was dark down here, the rooms illuminated only by oil lamps. Still, he could see how red her face was and he smirked slightly. It was cute. Peter then turned around to leave; there was _allot_ to think about for him now.

Did Peter know that it was her first time she ever kissed anyone? Had it... seemed like it was her first time? Could it even feel like it was your first time at kissing? For someone else? So many questions were running through her head... what the _HECK had she just done? _Hell, Isla didn't know what to think right now. When Peter left Isla stayed there for a bit, just breathing quickly before she actually went in her room and closed the door quickly and threw herself down on the bed, burying the pillow into her face. There had definitely been something there when she kissed him... had there been something there for him?

What he did not know was that Clarissa saw them both kissing and that it was what made her heart sink even further. Peter did not look as if he was disgusted or... if he didn't feel comfortable with it... unlike Caspian. Still, she waited until Isla was in her room before she finally knocked on the door.

"Isla?" she whispered, her voice sounding weak. "It's me. Can I come in?"

**One heartbroken sister and one not so heartbroken sister... What is to come from that? o_o I did say it would be short in the other chapter... originally it was going to be shorter, but I saw it was much longer xD**


	11. Chapter 11

It was a restless night for Clary, that much was true. A night with hardly any sleep and therefore, she felt like a zombie the next morning. But she had set herself a stubborn goal. She would _not_ lock herself away now and that was why Clary followed her sister to the breakfast table too. If she'd lock herself away, that would raise suspicion and nobody needed that drama on board. Also, Clarissa was a wonderful actress and could laugh even when she did not feel like laughing. And hell, was she awesome in ignoring Caspian. But that was fine because he obviously had no urge to talk to her either. That fact hurt her, but the Clarissa she presented to the other couldn't give a damn. Peter had breakfast already earlier when he got up. Right now, he discussed the next route with Drinian. Nobody knew the map from this part of Narnia and they had to find and ominous blue star. But in this weather?

Isla slept pretty soundly; different to her sister. When she woke up in the morning she only had a little headache, so she avoided looking into the sun. Well... she was going to, if there _was_ any sun. It didn't seem like there was any at the moment.

Isla had wondered what would happen when Clary saw Caspian, but it hadn't been a problem when she had. Caspian looked pretty unsure of what was going on at first, but when he saw that Clary was fine... well, he had carried on as normal. He had to.

Isla herself, she wondered where Peter was at Brunch but she didn't make a fuss about it. She had to admit that a little voice inside wondered if he was avoiding her from last night, but he hadn't seemed... odd after she had kissed him. He had actually reacted pretty well when she kissed him. She could remember it all so clearly...

To Clarissa, Caspian acted perfectly fine which only proved Clarissa right in her feeling that, after all, he was like any other bloke out there. It was a depressing thought but... She didn't deserve it any other way for acting so God damn naive. At the breakfast, she hardly ate anything due to her huge lack of appetite. That was probably the only thing that proved that she was not all too alright. But Isla looked confused too and Clary had to try bite back a comment... but it failed.

"Do you fear he's avoiding you after your snogging session last night?" Clary whispered to her and nudged her with a little grin.

Isla actually choked on her drink and... How did her sister know that? She had obviously been... well, watching. Isla had had no idea about it, obviously, but a few heads had turned to her when she coughed so much, and Isla had said that she simply choked on her drink. Which she had, but she just didn't say all the details.

Their breakfast had continued as normal, but later they had gone to their room and she had no idea if it was the wine or not, but they had acted as Jack Sparrow. Time passed so quickly when you were having fun, and it was not too soon that her sister dragged her out on deck.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Clarissa was grinning, a mischievous grin on her face as people gathered around them, obviously wanting to see the two girls fight.

Isla raised her eyebrows, and just as she did that a sword was pushed into each of their hands. Isla grinned back, looking up at her sister.

And then Clarissa lunged at Isla, and that was when the cheering started. Isla quickly stepped back, and soon they were involved in a tangle of parries and lunges and thrusts aiming everywhere. The girls had done various Fencing activities when they were younger, at Primary school for PE, but they were copying what they had seen on all of the movies they had ever seen with swords in them.

It was all so fast, and it was not long until Isla and Clary were all over the ship, shouting quotes all around from the Pirates of the Caribbean. All the noise eventually brought the others out, and when Peter and Lucy did come out, it was not long before they saw the grey cloud ahead of them. Lucy was the first one to point it out, and a frown spread across Peter's face as he saw it, but he didn't keep his focus on the cloud for long.

It was hard to keep your focus on anything _but _the two girls when they were receiving so much attention from everyone else; they were making such a racket that it was another reason why you couldn't take your eyes off of them.

It was quite amusing, really, watching the two girls jump from crate to crate, but they avoided the barrels. They were pretty good for not have ever used a sword before. Well, he assumed that and he was sure everyone else did too. Isla kept her eyes on her sister, not taking her eyes off of her once.

Clarissa avoided an attack from Isla by grabbing hold of the ropes and she kept her sword in one hand, standing on the railing of the boat, wobbling slightly. Isla looked like she was thinking over what she was going to do before Clary jumped down and Isla jumped down too.

Whilst Isla tried to regain her balance, Clary brought her blade up in time to knock her sword away, and not only her sword. Isla fell down on the floor, slowly looking up at her elder sister and leaving her sword lying about a foot away from her. She had landed lightly and quickly rolled, grabbing her sword. As she rolled, she caught sight of the cloud not too far ahead of them and she saw that the weather did not look at all promising. She scrambled to her feet, sword in hand again, and Clary rolled her eyes. So, her sister didn't want to give up, hm?

And even as it started raining, the girls didn't stop. They were having too much fun imagining the theme tune to Pirates of the Caribbean as they fought, though it was harder to concentrate. Isla ran up the stairs before Clary could get her and jerked her. She let her sister try and swipe the sword across her body, but it never touched her.

It seemed like the girls didn't even realize that Peter and Caspian were watching. And indeed they kept watching as the rain started pouring down harder, though they went inside and watched from the door. It even brought Eustace out to have a look.

And then the thunder rolled, and it was when Isla and Clary really stopped and looked around them. It was the moment they realized that they were soaked, the sky had become dark and the waves were dangerously high that they knew they should get inside. But it was all too hard to. People were running around the ship trying to sort it out, to get to their places and duties. And Clary and Isla were not at all used to this weather... it was something they had never experienced before.

And all too suddenly, one of those waves crashed over the Ship. Isla and Clary let out a scream as they fell, clinging onto the side of the Ship, their screams drowned out by the thunder and the waves.

**Not posted for a couple of days, I know, I know... but who cares? No, literally. Who cares.**

**Anyway, I'll continue with it tomorrow... this is a bit crappy, I know.**


End file.
